The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
There has been known an image reading device in which a scanner having a reading unit extending in a main scanning direction is allowed to reciprocally move in a sub-scanning direction, so that an image of a document placed on a contact glass is read. In the image reading device, since a cable connected to the scanner is frequently bent according to the reciprocating movement of the scanner, a flat cable resistant to the bending is used for connection with the scanner.